


Vulnerable

by buzzedbee20



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzedbee20/pseuds/buzzedbee20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan is tired of Charles keeping him at a distance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Flangst. Who made that up? It wasn't me  
> Disclaimer: They are plenty bad-ass with no help from me  
> A/N: This could technically be classified as a song fic. The song is Vulnerable by Secondhand Serenade. From when I first heard it, I thought of these two. I finally got around to writing something for it.

Staring. That's all he'd been doing for the last hour. Staring at the man in front of him; who was back from the dead, literally. Charles was looking out the window of the limo, determined not to look at him. It had been a few days since Charles had come back, and so far he had ignored Nathan the whole time. Pretending like he'd forgotten everything that had happened between them, and denying every attempt he made at trying to talk privately, always citing "overdue paperwork" he had to catch up on. But Nathan was tired of it. He was going to make Charles acknowledge him right there, in the back of the limo, where he couldn't escape. He reached out and took the lawyers hand in his two, making sure to hold him firmly so he wouldn't be able to jerk back and refuse Nathan the contact he'd been withholding again. He wasn't expecting, however, the wide eyed look of shock he received at the gesture. He continued to stare, and when the smaller hand twitched, he reflexively ran his thumb across the back of it. He was breaking away the steel walls protecting the person he loved. He squeezed tighter, continuing to look at Charles. The lawyer blinked, and his whole expression changed; he squeezed Nathan back and looked down. Nathan heard something that he thought might have been a sniff. He pulled his hand until Charles was facing him, and he couldn't help himself with what he did next. Cupping Charles' face in his hand, he ran that same thumb across his cheekbone. He bent his head so that their foreheads were touching and closed his eyes. He breathed in the scent of him; his Charles, right back with him, and he'd be damned if he was going to let him go anywhere. When he looked at Charles, slightly cross-eyed, he tried to think of something to say to him, to let him know that it was alright, that he didn't have to worry or feel like he needed to explain himself. He realized that he'd never been that good with words, especially when it came to girly 'emotions'. So instead he kissed him, and kept kissing him, and didn't stop until he heard "Oh my God! Could you pleasche be gay schomewhere elsche!"

He looked at Charles and smiled, who returned it, and didn't object when Nathan pulled him across the limo into his lap, and let himself be possessively cuddled the rest of the ride home.


End file.
